Pokémon Diamond
Eternal Illusion After a hard days work saving Dawn from the Valley Windworks, Lucas heads for Eterna Forest, which will take him to Eterna City, where the second Gym is. However, on his way to the forest, he meets a woman named Cheryl, who states she wants to get to the other side of Eterna Forest and reach Eterna City as well. But, she states that she lacks Pokémon, so can't make the journey herself. Lucas allows her to come along with him, as he is heading for Eterna City as well. The two then head into the forest, and start their forest trek. However, a strange black silhouette appears in the trees, but disappears before Lucas or Cheryl can spot it. Lucas and Cheryl simply ignore it, and continue their forest journey. As they walk through the forest, Lucas notices that they have reached the same place they were a few moments ago. Cheryl argues that they have been going straight forward since they reached that particular spot, so it is impossible for them to reach the exact same spot again. Agreeing, Lucas then states that they must be in a location similar to where they were before. However, as they continue walking, Lucas notices they are back at Moss Rock, a location in the forest that Lucas and Cheryl reached early in their forest trek. At this sight, Lucas is convinced that something fishy is happening. He suspects that Eterna Forest is haunted, and that ghosts are the cause of the mishap. He then tells Cheryl to send out her Pokémon, but she doesn’t send her Pokémon out. Lucas looks back, and notices Cheryl is not there. Meanwhile, Cheryl is stuck in another part of the forest, and is trying to find Lucas. However, she hears some rustling in the bushes, and asks if it is Lucas. Suddenly, a herd of Sneasel jump out of the bushes, and attack Cheryl. Cheryl sends out her Chansey to battle, but Chansey is quickly defeated, due to its low defensive powers. Cheryl doesn’t have any other Pokémon in her arsenal, and all she can do to get help, is scream. Lucas hears her scream, and he, along with his Grotle, hurry to find Cheryl. Meanwhile, at the entrance of Eterna Forest, a still wounded Dawn enters the forest. She also hears Cheryl screaming, and tries to run to the area, however, she struggles to run there. Lucas manages to find the exit to the forest, and notices an odd mansion close by. As he stares at the mansion, he notices someone is staring at him from the inside. The creature then exits the mansion, and starts chasing Lucas. Incredibly scared, Lucas quickly runs away from the ghost, but soon notices they are Pokémon. He checks their information on his PokéDex, and learns that they are simply Gastly, weak Ghost Type Pokémon. Lucas gets his Grotle to prepare for battle. The three Gastly use Night Shade, which Grotle manages to dodge. Grotle uses Razor Leaf on the three ghosts, but it barely does any damage to them. Astonished at this, Lucas checks his PokéDex, only to learn that they are also Poison Type Pokémon. With this new knowledge, Lucas decides to use a different strategy. However, he was too distracted to notice that they used Lick on Grotle. Grotle is stunned from the attack, and simply stands in one spot. Lucas calls out to Grotle, but finally notices that Grotle has become paralysed. He returns Grotle, and sends out Shinx. He orders Shinx to use Bite, which manages to hit its mark, and defeat two of the Gastly. The other Gastly tries to retreat, but a Bidoof suddenly appears, and uses Rollout on the Gastly, knocking it out. Lucas wonders where the Bidoof came from, and realizes that it was Dawn’s Bidoof. Dawn greets Lucas, and states that it has been a while since they last met. Lucas can only chuckle as he states that it hasn’t really been that long. Upon hearing this, Dawn gets rather confused at what Lucas meant by that comment, but decides to disregard it. Lucas then points out the Dawn is still wounded from the disaster at the Valley Windworks. This makes Dawn realize that Lucas was the one who rescued her from the Valley Windworks. She thanks Lucas for saving her, but is then told by Lucas to help him find out what happened to his friend, Cheryl. The two hurry to try and find Cheryl. However, Dawn’s wounds are keeping her from running very far and fast, which is slowing Lucas down. Lucas has to choose between Dawn or Cheryl. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Chapters